1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for inflatable furniture having a plurality of independent air subchambers incorporated within an outer enclosing chamber, the subchambers functioning to increase the pressure within and to shape the outer enclosing chamber to provide a cushioned, roll-up effect to the furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for the construction of air filled furniture. Furniture designed to include air filled bladders and the like which are intended to support the body weight of a human are known in the art.
An example of air filled furniture known in the past was an air-filled "bean bag" style chair. The bean bag style chair typically was comprised of a material suitable for retaining air such as rubberized fabrics, some plastics or the like. Several sections of the selected material were cut into the proper shape from a pattern and then connected together as by sewing or by use of an adhesive to form the bag. The bean bag was partially inflated with air and was essentially shapeless. When a person would sit down onto the bean bag, the shapeless bag adapted to the shape of the body sitting thereon. The weight of the person sitting on the bean bag increased the air pressure inside the bean bag. The increased air pressure inside the bean bag pushed upwards with an equal and opposite force to support the weight of the person sitting on the bean bag.
Other pieces of furniture utilizing air pressure to support the weight of a body also have been known. For example, a pneumatic envelope means has been known to have been covered with a material fabric. The envelope means comprised one or more inflated tubes to support body weight. The inflated tubes could include a single serpentine-shaped tube that formed the shape of a chair or a plurality of tubes that form a seating or reclining surface. In another example, an inflatable couch furniture included a plurality of gas-tight independent and separately dilatable elements or flexible bags divided into compartments. The separate flexible bags were held together by, for example, rope to form the couch that served to support body weight.
A further example was an inflatable support structure intended for use in water. This structure included a buoyant inflatable flat central platform with separate surrounding peripheral compartments rising above the platform to form a reclining lounge having a back and sides. The inflatable compartments and platform directly supported the body weight of an individual reclining thereon. Yet another example included a reclining device typically used by convalescing patients which included an air inflatable recliner which provided support for the back, head, neck, legs and feet. The reclining device comprised three individual wedge-shaped, air-inflatable cushions interconnected together in a single vertical stack.
Other air-cushioned support systems for use in seating-type devices have also been known. In one air-cushioned arrangement, two contacting, gas filled layers are positioned in the upward extending portion of a chair which is intended to provide support to the back. The two-contacting, gas filled layers conform to the shape of the body with a plurality of beads in separate bag cushions. Another example includes a known inflatable child vehicle seat having inflatable bottom, back and side panels. An inflatable brace having a single interior air chamber is disposed in each side panel and communicates pneumatically with the other panels. Each of the inflatable chambers are connected for supporting the weight of the child.
Further examples are directed to air cushioned mattresses. One example is directed to a compartmented air mattress having a plurality of air tight compartments filled with air under pressure where each compartment includes a valve. In another example, a mattress for simulating flotation-type support is known. An elastic and flexible envelope includes an internal matrix which produces uniform pressure to minimize formation of decubitus ulcers. In another example, a flexible membrane is stuffed with air-filled elastic toy balloons to form a mattress has been known. In a final example, a seat cushion includes multiple adjacent chambers which can be inflated in a sequential or separate manner to adjust the air pressure as desired.
Thus, there is a need in the art for inflatable furniture having a plurality of independent air subchambers incorporated within an outer enclosing chamber, the subchambers functioning to increase the pressure within and to shape the outer enclosing chamber for providing a cushioned, roll-up effect to the furniture, can be formed from a suitable flexible material, and is economical to fabricate.